Of Moose and Men
by RainbowMoose
Summary: It's actually got nothing to do with men. It's about centaurs. Well, Alfred's a centaur and Matthew's kinda not...Eh, you'll get it. It's pretty fluffy, and there's going to be a bunch of angst in the later chapters, so yeah...Yep...You should read it and review it. Really. I promise it doesn't suck as much as the summary.


Matthew was a quiet centaur, one that often went forgotten. He'd sit for hours by himself simply enjoying the splendor of nature. His herd wasn't too loud, nor was it too soft. They would chatter on and on, exchanging their views and opinions, talking idly about things Matthew didn't understand. They lived with their heads stuck in some champagne scented cloud. totally ignoring the boy.

Well, at least his Papa saw him…Sometimes…

Matthew was often enough referred to as 'the spoils of my failed marriage', at least, that's what he was referred to in private when his Papa thought that no one was listening…But Matthew always was, quietly poking his head in from the shadows, eager to hear the men talk.

Matthew expected they'd hold him in high regard, given that he was the second in command, the eager heir to the throne, his Papa's petite fleur… It wasn't what he always heard though…One day, when Matthew was hardly older than 7, he crept in silently to the rear of the cave, poking his head into the dimly lit cavern,

"Ah, I know…It is such a burden to care for such a small and weak child…Mathieu is not as strong as he should be…I mean, he is my child, non? Should he not be leading armies and drinking his weight in wine by now?" His father muttered, raising a water-sack undoubtedly filled with wine to his lips.

"I suppose he takes after his Mama then?" A comrade asked, reaching out to take the wine.

"Oui, it should seem so. Such a shame, is it not?" Francis muttered sadly, "He's nothing but a weak boy…I should have left him with his mother." The words were spat out like acid, stinging and crashing into Matthew, making him gasp.

Francis and company turned, eyes wide. His tone changed once he opened his mouth to speak to his son, stumbling up and galloping at him, "Mathieu! Mon cher! How long have you been there?"

"P-papa..Papa, you don't think I'm weak…Do you?" Matthew croaked out, his throat thick with shame. He'd never thought of himself as weak! True, he was smaller than the others and his antlers weren't nearly as large as they should be…But he wasn't weak!

"Oh, non! Non, mon cher! Non!" He babbled out, rushing to his side and wrapping a strong arm around the youngers trembling shoulder, "You are perfect!"

Matthew shook his head, stuttering and sputtering out his words, "T-then why'd you say those things? Y-you said I was weak…A-and that you s-should have left me with M-mama…"

"Oh, Mathieu, I meant that I should have left you with Mama so you could grow up big and strong! I should not have taken you when I did."

"Exactly!" A voice slurred from across the cavern, erratic hoof beats sounding as a figure stumbled across the cave-floor. "Franny think's it would have been better to leave you with good ol' Mama! You know where Mama is, don't you?"

"Claude! Silence!" Francis snapped.

"No, the kid should hear this!" The other man slurred, leaning down close. His breath stank of alcohol and made Matthew recoil, his tiny nose wrinkling In distaste.

Matthew shook his head while his hands nervously clench and unclenched by his sides.

"Your Mama…She's dead. Papa over here had to cut you out of her! She didn't make it though the birth…That's right, son, ya killed your mama. Ain't that just gr-"

"ENOUGH!" Francis roared, grabbing the man by the neck and wrenching him to the side. He shoved him down and he went sliding into the cave wall.

It didn't matter though. No, it was too late…The damage was done.

Matthew had heard enough.

His deep violet eyes watered and his face grew red. No…No! He hadn't…He didn't…

But he did, didn't he?

He killed his mother…He killed Mama.

A silent scream erupted from his throat and he shook his head, turning and running. He clambered out through the narrow openings, pushing through the thin curtain of leaves and moss, exploding out into the bright, mid-day sun. It stung his eyes, though, the sudden brightness really didn't phase him. He simply closed them as he ran, hooves pounding into the ground as he ran frantically.

He ran like that for some time, not stopping at all. He didn't stop when he heard his father call out to him from behind; he didn't stop when he felt a gentle rain begin to sprinkle down on his soft, velvet brown coat; he didn't even stop when the thunder roared.

He did stop, however, when he heard the thunder crack. A sharp, jagged beam of light shot through the forest, illuminating the slowly darkening sky. Matthew couldn't tell if it was really that late or if it was just a bank of storm clouds…

Oh…He didn't care if he'd been running for days on end, or even if he'd just been running for minutes…He didn't care about anything anymore…

In his mind he'd always pictured his mother as a beautiful, sweet woman. Her long and curled blond hair hung down past her waist, speckled with flowers woven into the thick, golden tresses, all flowing down from a pair of antlers that looked just like his…She was more moose than man, just like him. She would always wear the same pale blue vest. It was a soft fabric, one that clung to her gentle frame so perfectly and felt wonderful when Matthew nuzzled into it. She was beautiful, of course, with the same sparkling violet eyes that he had…Yes, she was perfect. The picture of kindness and beauty.

She'd never hurt a soul and treated everyone as they should be treated. She never cursed them nor damn them for their sins, but welcomed them with open arms, gathering the hurt and broken to her bosom, lightly hugging their trouble away…

She was perfect…

And Matthew killed her.

Rather, his father killed her while saving a child that wasn't worth it, but all the same, because of Matthew, that beautiful and shining person was dead…

Tears filled his eyes again and he galloped to an outcropping of rock. Inside, there was a thin layer of dried grass gather with leaves and fresh moss. For a moment he thought perhaps that a wild animal might live there…No, no…It was too small for a small deer, let alone a full grown bear…It was safe. For now. He could wait out whatever storm was coming here…Yes…

Matthew laid down on the welcoming grass, tucking his legs underneath him and folding his arms to his chest. He let his head fall to rest on the cave wall, his eyes slowly fluttering shut.

"Y'know, you're gonna die if you stay out here all night." A voice shook him back to reality.

Matthew yelped, his head jerking up, causing an antler to slam into the sloping ceiling of the makeshift cave. "W-what!?" He managed out, blinking his swollen eyes in the dim light.

The figured carried a torch. Stooping, he leaned down, poking his head under the outcropping "I said, you're gonna die if you stay out here." The voice repeated.

Slowly, tenetivly, Matthew raised his head, leaning forewords ever-so-slightly. "O-oh…I don't h-have anywhere else to go." He said, chewing at his lip nervously. Whoever this was he wasn't very big. In fact, he couldn't be any taller than Matthew. He was quite obviously a centaur, given that Matthew could see the faint outline of his lower-half. He didn't really look threatening.

The figures face came into light as he leaned down even more, extending out his hand. There was a nice layer of dirt smeared on the skin that was flecked with little cuts and nicks. "Well, c'mon! Get up! I'll take ya over to Artie, our leader! He's my brother, y'know! I'm sure we can figure somethin' out!"

What choice did Matthew have but to take the hand? He was cold, alone, and there was obviously some kind of sadistic storm brewing.

"Alright." Matthew agreed, reaching out and taking the others hand. He curled his slim fingers around it, using it as leverage to pull his body up. Ducking his head as he exited, he made a soft noise as the tip of an antler grazed the roof despite his best efforts.

"Woah…" The boy gasped, his eyes staring at the rather furry thing sticking out from Matthew's head.

Matthew's ears twitched in agitation. There wasn't any need to stare…He bit his lip to keep from pointing out that rather well-known fact. This boy was probably saving his life.

"Nice horns." He remarked, reaching the grubby hand that held the torch up to poke at them.

Matthew ducked, flinching away from the touch. "A-anters, and they're tender right now…I hit them on the rocks."

The boy nodded, retracting his hand. His other stayed wrapped around Matthew's holding onto it. "Oh…They're pretty cool."

"Thank you." Matthew muttered politely, offering the softest smile.

"Yep. Anyways, I'm Alfred…Who're you? More importantly, why're you out here? It's cold."

Should he really give his name? Technically speaking, Matthew was a runaway at the moment. But…Alfred seemed harmless. And his hand was rather warm. Yes, Matthew could trust him…For now. "I'm Matthew…I…I was taking a walk and got lost…"

"Oh, that's cool. I do that a lot, trust me. My brother usually finds me before I get too far, though. Then he yells at me." Alfred's brow furrowed as he spoke, slowly starting to lead the pair around the larger rock.

"I don't like yelling." Matthew remarked, instinctively gravitating towards the source of heat as they walked.

Alfred shook his head in response, wrinkling up his nose. "Neither do I. But I gotta deal with it…My herd's kinda…Loud. Don't worry! You'll get used to it! Promise." A gentle squeeze to Matthew's hand followed by a kindhearted smile reassured him.

As they walked Alfred kept chattering, pointing out the best places to rub your back against near the cave or where to avoid 'cause that's where the herd 'did their dirty work'…Which could really mean anything.

Soon, light could be seen in the distance. The warm glow of a fire…Oh, fire…Yes. Matthew's spine bristled with anticipation. So close. He smiled widely and turned to face Alfred, squeezing his hand and quickening his pace. "Alfred! We're almost there! Look!"

"I know! That's the herd! My brother's in there. So are all his brothers. And their brothers…We're a big ol' group of men in there…" Alfred laughed softly, finally releasing his hand and trotting to the fire. "ARTIE! ARTIE! COME 'ER! I FOUND SOMEONE!" He yelled, galloping at full-speed, the torch he held flickering in the wind. "Well, c'mon!" He grinned at Matthew, beckoning him forewords.

A few centaurs came running out of the cave, dashing past the fire to meet Alfred. One had fiery red hair, standing tall and proud. The other was quite short, with lemony yellow hair and thick, bushy eyebrows. The redhead must be his brother…He looked like a leader.

Matthew slowly walked up to them, keeping his eyes to the ground while extending a slim hand. "Ah, bounjour, Artie…" Matthew spoke softly, directing his words to the redhead, "I'm sorry to intrude…I-it's just…"

"Where the hell'd you find this one, boy?" Arthur, the lemon-headed one, asked, swiftly kicking his brother in the leg.

"Matthew! That's Scott! The one with the eyebrows is Artie!" Alfred hissed, taking him by the arm and pulling him around to face Arthur.

"You could have told me that!" Matthew snapped back, lifting his eyes to the older male. His face was rather…Sour. He was scowling down at Matthew, arms folded across his chest.

"Where are you from and why are you here?" He asked curtly, stepping back and away from Matthew.

There was a spark of recognition in Arthur's eyes when Matthew spoke, explaining to him where he was from. "I-I'm Matthew! I-I'm from the herd b-by Willow's peak! I-I-I don't remember our n-name…B-but I

came because P-papa yelled at me…H-he said some…T-things…And I got scared so I r-ran!" Matthew was in tears by the end of it, his shoulders quivering and shaking.

Alfred comforted him, wrapping a tender arm around his shoulders and patting his back. "It's okay, Mattie. You can stay here for the night. Right Arthur? Please? He can sleep with me! We don't even have to feed him!"

Matthew looked up at Arthur, pleading, "P-Please don't make me go b-back there!" He choked out, shaking his head.

Arthur stared at him, hardly blinking with a look of shock on his face. "Yes. Yes, of course." Numbly, he reached out and patted both boys on the head. "Alfred, go set him up in our area. Fix him a meal and then both of you be off to bed…We'll figure out what to do with you come morning…" He muttered, staring intensely at the young boy.

"Alright!" Alfred grinned and took him by the hand, tugging him into the cave. "C'mon! We had soup for dinner tonight! Something Scotty killed."

"O-oh, I don't…Nevermind." Matthew was about to tell him that he didn't eat meat, but who was he to question any kind of hospitality?

Alfred chuckled and led him to the rear of the large room, ducking inside a little passageway and leading him through it. The passageway opened into a rather small room. Well, not small, but very cozy. There were furs on the ground and little torches of stone and moss scattered so it was well lit and very warm. "This is where me and Artie sleep. My fur's over there," He gestured to the far end. It was a nice, white little fur, with tiny crudely made toys scattered around it, "So you can sleep next to me! There's plenty of room! You go sit there while I grab some soup!" He pressed Matthew forward and started to back out of the room. "Oh, and don't worry…I don't like meat either. You can just pick those bits out." He smiled and was gone, leaving Matthew by himself in some strange room.

With a herd that wasn't his own.

He felt so…Lost. So scared. Dammit…He was glad to be rid of his lying Papa…But he missed his own bed back home…The one made of soft moss he'd spent so long collecting…His little wooden bowl and spoon made from a clamshell…His blanket…He missed home.

But he didn't miss his Papa. Not now, at least. He'd probably end up missing him later, but right now…Not at all.

Matthew stepped carefully over the random articles and belongings that were littered across the ground, making the slow trek to the white sleeping fur. Once there, he lowered himself down and warmed himself by one of the many lamps.

Warmth seeped into his desperate bones, making goose-bumps flood over his skin…Ah…That felt nice. He sighed in content, drooping against the cave-wall and closing his eyes.

Alfred returned soon, balancing two bowls of soup and a few little rolls of some kind of bread on his arms, a water-sack in his mouth. He mumbled something out, his brow furrowed as he stumbled at Matthew.

Matthew giggled at the display, reaching out and taking the bowls from him while he sat down next to him. "I could have helped you, silly." He chuckled, handing a bowl back and keeping one for himself.

"Yeah, but you're the guest! I can't make you work! That's just rude." He grinned back, handing him a few rolls of bread and a spoon, setting the water bag between them. "Anyways, this is dinner. It's not much, but it's pretty good."

Matthew nodded, poking around it with the crude spoon. There were plenty of vegetables and roots, and honestly hardly any meat…Perfect. "It looks wonderful, Alfred…Thank you…Thank you so much." There really wasn't anything he could do or say that would show Alfred just how thankful he really was…No way in the world.

Alfred nodded and nudged him, smiling brightly, "Don't mention it! Just relax for right now. Eat. Sleep…It's nice to have another kid around."

"I think so too…I don't have many kids where I'm from…Most of them live with their mama's…Papa only took me because…Well…" Because his mother was dead. His mother died while having him…He didn't have a mama…Tears brimmed up in his eyes and he shook his head, shoving a piece of bread in his mouth to keep himself quiet.

Alfred frowned and wrapped an arm around him, scooting closer and hugging him gently. "Mattie…It's okay…My mommy and daddy are both dead…I get it…It's sad…But hey, at least you've got your Papa! All I've got is my dinosaur of a brother!"

"I heard that." Arthur piped in, walking in and smirking at the hugging boys, "Just because I'm older than you doesn't make me a dinosaur, git."

Alfred chuckled and stuck his tongue out, rolling his eyes. "Does too! You're ancient!"

"Shh." Arthur chided, smirking and walking over to them, gently patting their heads. He placed a soft kiss to Alfred's head, smiling fondly down at Matthew. "Now, if you two are done having a hug-fest…I think it's high-time the two of you nodded off…I know Alfred had a hard day today, and I can only imagine what you've been through, Matthew."

"But Artie! We haven't even eaten yet!" Alfred whined, letting Matthew go and taking the soup into his hands, flinging the bits of fatty meat into the fire and slurping it down.

"Then get to stuffing. I expect you two to be snoring away by the time I get back here, understood?"

"Yes sir!" Matthew chimed in, following Alfred and flinging the meat into the fire and sipping down the soup.

Arthur chuckled and smiled as he left, his eyes lingering on Matthew. "Alright…Goodnight, sleep tight,"

"Don't let the wood ticks bite!" Alfred finished for him, grinning and waving as the elder male left. "That's my brother for you! Such a dork! But I love him…He's the one who took care of me after Mommy and Daddy died.."

Matthew nodded, setting his now empty bowl beside Alfred's. He couldn't say he loved his Papa…Oh, no he couldn't…Because, right now…Well, to be honest, he didn't.

"Matthew…Hey, if you gotta talk to me, go on…I'll listen…I bet you're sad your Mama died, huh?"

"Mhm. Very. I…I never got to know her…" Matthew sighed, scooting closer to Alfred and drooping his upper body against the other. Normally, Matthew didn't like to touch new people, or even be around them! But with Alfred…Well, he felt safe. The boy, so far, was just as honest as he was innocent…No harm could ever come from him…

Matthew tilted his head, getting a better look at him. He had sandy blonde hair with a prominent cowlick, blue, shiny eyes, a dusting of freckles over a gentle nose…And a tiny little scar right by his ear.

Alfred tilted his head in the same fashion, smiling widely at Matthew, "I knew my Mommy and Daddy for a long time before they died…A whole six years. It was really sad…But I'm glad I got to know them…Anyways, we gotta go to bed now…But if you need me I'll be right here. I got ya, buddy. Don't worry about nothin'" With that being said he pulled a nice blanket over them, covering the pair and promptly leaning into Matthew. "Oh! You don't mind, do you?" He asked, pulling back and flushing.

Matthew shook his head, the one fly-away curl in his hair bobbing. "No! No, of course not…It's nice…You're warm." Matthew smiled, pulling him back and tenetivly nuzzling into the welcome comfort.

Alfred sighed in relief, nuzzling him back, "You're warm too…Really warm. The perfect pillow." He muttered, yawning while he stretched out his arms, one falling to rest around Matthew's shoulders.

He sighed into the touch and closed his eyes, yawning right after him. "Goodnight, Alfred…Thank you…For helping me…And for being so nice…"

"Don't…Mention…It." He mumbled out, quickly dropping off into a sleep, still cuddled close to his newfound friend.

Matthew fell to sleep beside him, cuddled close under the blanket and wrapped his undeniable warmth.

The pair slept like that all night. Arthur came in quite late, slightly drunk. He fell onto his sleeping pallet, glaring at the two and muttering about 'damn frogs' and 'lying cheating bastards'.

—-

Morning came soon, the light of the sun filtering in through the mouth of the cave. That didn't serve as the two boys wake-up call though. For one, the light didn't reach so far back in the catacombs of the cave, and two, Arthur opted to let the two exhausted boys sleep their fill. They looked quite tired…And aisde from that, they just looked damn adorable the way the were.

They clung to each other in sleep, holding each other close like they were two long-lost friends. When Matthew would shift in sleep Alfred would follow, and if Alfred made even the softest noise one could see the tiny, taught muscles of Matthew's arms tighten around him, almost providing comfort to him. At one point, Matthew stirred, his head jerking up muttering out few confused and bewildered words; Alfred comforted him with soft pats and strokes, murmuring soft words into his ear.

Ah, it was too much! Arthur had to stop watching them sleep or he was going to start crying! Arthur lifted himself from the ground and trotted away, click-clacking his way into the main-hall where things were just starting to get busy.

He made himself useful by helping someone prepare the morning meal, mashing a few berries to spread on their sweetbread and even going so far as to fetch a few pails of water from the nearby stream. All things that a leader shouldn't do, yet he did nonetheless.

That's just who Arthur was.

He was kind, just, honest and did all he could to support his little herd of Centaurs. If that meant waking up early to help with the days preparations, so be it! He'd do it, though, not always with a smile.

Arthur tended to be more…Ah, sourfaced. It wasn't that he was upset or hurting, it just took too much effort to wear a constant giddy grin. It was so much easier to just remain sullen and blank-faced! No on was mad at him for it and no one judged; they simply accepted it for what it was, they accepted him for who he was.

They even accepted him as leader those two years ago. It used to be his father that was head of the herd, but after his untimely death, Arthur stepped up, assuming the role of leader. Alfred being the adorable little dork he was proclaimed himself 'Leader number two!', the one who'd step up when things got rough, second in command…Ah, he was so small back then…Just a little boy hardly turning five…

He'd grown so much. He was only just barely 7 now, yet he had matured so far past that. He had the mentality of a pre-teen, that was for sure. He knew right from wrong, when to ask questions and when to belt up, he knew how to behave…Most importantly, he knew how to read people. If someone was hurting he could tell in an instant. He'd rush over with a grin and cheer them up as best he could…

He was such a good boy-Annoying, but a good boy…

And now he had Matthew. Alfred had somehow managed to take a seemingly random boy under his wing, comforting him and making sure he was as happy as he could possibly be…It was so sweet of him…Ah, dammit! Arthur cracked a smile remembering the sweet scene in the bedroom, his two cuddling boys…

Then again…If he thought about just where that boy came from…Well, where he thought he came from…Suddenly it wasn't so cute…Suddenly it became a mirror of just what had happened to him…Froggy bastard.

"Arthur! Why didn't you wake us?" Alfred came bounding up, Matthew in tow. Both of them were an utter mess, sleepy disheveled hair, droopy eyes, flushed faces…Ah, it was just too cute!

"Good morning mister Arthur!" Matthew chirped, quite obviously in high-spirits. Well, that was good. Regardless of where he came from, a crying child was no fun to see.

"Matthew, Alfred, good morning! Did you two sleep alright?" Arthur asked, stooping to face the younger boys a little closer.

"Yeah! I slept awesome! Matthew's a real good snuggler!" Alfred laughed and latched onto him, looping his arms around his neck and grinning.

Matthew blushed and squirmed in his grasp, laughing and pushing him away. "I slept pretty well, thank you. And how did you sleep, Mister Arthur?"

"See? The boy's got manners! You should take a few lessons from him, you little ass." Arthur chuckled and ruffled his younger brothers hair, sticking his tongue out at him.

Alfred grumbled and punched at his stomach, slamming his little fists into the older centaurs abs. "Shut it Artie."

"Don't be a piss-pot." Arthur chuckled and sighed, his expression changing playful to a rather serious one. His emerald eyes fell to Matthew, zeroing in on him. "Matthew, love, would it be alright if I talked to you for a moment?"

Matthew's brow furrowed but he nodded, taking a few tentative steps forwards. He could only assume this was the end. Either he was going to be beheaded or cast away or worse!

Alfred followed suit, stepping up with him and raising an eyebrow, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Just Matthew. Alfred, go see if Scott needs any help preparing for the hunt."

"But-"

"Alfred, now." Arthur tone was stern. Ah, ordering his brother around…It was so taxing. It wasn't really all that bad. Well, it wouldn't have been that bad had the circumstances been different. If Alfred and Arthur weren't orphans then perhaps he would have gotten a lot more joy from it…Ah, no matter. Alfred trotted off, patting Matthew on the head before he left.

That left the two of them. Arthur and Matthew.

Matthew felt and looked like he was going to barf while Arthur was the picture of calm.

And serious. Very serious.

Matthew shivered softly, staring up at the larger male and anxiously shifting his two front legs around. "A-Arthur? Arthur, please…Please don't make me go." He didn't want to go back! How could he ever want to go back to that disgusting piece of horrible trash?!

"I'm not going to make you go anywhere…But I'd like to talk to you if that's alright." His expression softened as he looked down at him. He was just a scared little boy…He didn't mean any harm, regardless of where he came from.

The younger centaur nodded, his hands nervously fidgeting as they walked. Arthur led him down a well-worn path, past a few berry bushes and out to a tiny little area of grass. "I think that's good." Arthur muttered, coming to a stop. "I wanted to be sure that we were alone…Matthew, I'm not going to beat around the bush. Are you related to a centaur called Francis?"

Did he mean…Did he mean Papa? W-well he must…H-he did mean Papa, right? Y-yes, he must mean Papa…Oh…Oh, this was bad. Matthew chewed at his lip, staring up at him and shrugging. "I-I might…I-is he big, hairy and smelly?"

Arthur nearly fell over laughing at that. He nodded, grinning at him. "Yes! Yes, that's exactly what he is! Spot on!"

"Y-yes…Yes, I think that's Papa…" He muttered, stepping back from the laughing centaur. He didn't quite understand what was so funny…His papa was big, smelly, hairy jerk. There wasn't anything funny about that. He smiled awkwardly and shrank back, his ears flattening to his head, "Why?"

"B-because! I know your father! He's an absolute twat!" Arthur barked out, taking a few deep breaths and steadying himself. Alright. Composure. He sighed, ruffling the smaller boys hair and grinning, "You can stay here for as long as you want…I wouldn't eve subject anyone to living with that asshat."

So…So, he could stay? W-was that it? Matthew could stay?! A smile bloomed across his face and he inched closer, looking up at him with hopeful eyes. "D-do you really mean it? I can stay? Here? With you and Alfred?"

Arthur nodded, stroking his cheek and smiling, "Yes, love. You can stay for as long as you want. You can stay with all of us back in the cave. We'd absolutely love to have a strong, strapping young man like you!"

Matthew opened his mouth to speak, about to agree and thank him, but before he could get a single word out he was tackled into the ground by a very excited little centaur. "Do ya mean it Artie!? Mattie can stay here and live with us?!" Alfred grinned, hugging Matthew tightly and scrambling to get them back up into a standing position.

Arthur nodded again, stepping back from them and chuckling. "Yes, of course. He's going to stay here. I do expect you'll show him the ways of our herd, teach him all he needs to know, take care of him."

"Well, duh! Of course I'll take care of him! He's my new best friend!" Alfred grinned, looping his arm around Matthew's neck, "Me and you, we're gonna go places. You're my partner in crime. Forever. Deal?"

Matthew was rather stunned by all of this. For one, he'd never been so…Noticed! No one every paid so much attention to him. It was kinda of nice, actually…It made him feel warm. Fuzzy. Tingly…

And now he had a friend…A real friend…Someone who liked him for him! Not someone Papa paid to play with him…

Matthew nodded, blushing and smiling. "Y-yeah. Best friends! F-forever."


End file.
